hexahedron_televisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dipper Fresh Productions
Dipper Fresh Productions is a Robloxian production company owned by Dipper Fresh Studios. It was founded on September 21, 2014 as The Big Dipper Productions. The name was changed on October 12, 2014 due to copyright issues. On April 11, 2015, RMC Productions had been merged into Dipper Fresh Studios, and it was renamed to Dipper Fresh Productions. The merge was made by DragonDipperBlossom and TheMagRblx. On August 17, 2015, Dipper Fresh Studios announced that they had started a restructuring process, which will affect most of it's divisions, except for Dipper Fresh Productions. In April 17, 2016, Dipper Fresh Foundation announced that both Dipper Fresh Studios and Dipper Fresh Productions will consolidate in favor to form a new production and distribution entity, Dipper Fresh Entertainment. The company is developing series such as 2Random, Dragon, Mavericks, Wire By Wire, Z.I.O.N., MightyTalk, and the Untitled Documentary. History Before ROBLOX and DFP. According to DragonDipperBlossom, Dipper Fresh Productions' origins were started around the year 2009 as GabJul Productions (short for Gabriel and Julian), it was the only-known company to be originated by DFP. 'DFP History' Dragon Dipper Productions was founded on September 21, 2014 by DragonDipperBlossom and was co-founded by CelocoolStarfire. The company began when dragon was thinking about making a second production company for RBC. On September 26, 2014 dragon was fired from RBC as a result of the founding of The Big Dipper Productions. On October 7, 2014, DDP announced that a new action drama titled Mavericks. The show is expected to premiere on November 29, 2014; a pilot movie will be released in theaters on November 10, 2014. On October 12, 2014, DragonDipperBlossom renamed The Big Dipper Productions to Dragon Dipper Productions due to copyright issues. On October 17, 2014, Dragon Dipper Productions acquired Socialblox, a social media website/fansite for ROBLOX for R$500,000 in order to increase the financial advantages for both companies. On October 31, 2014 Dragon Dipper Productions released a poster, which was later explained to be a secret campaign for Dragon Dipper Productions to acquire a stake of 50% of Disney Channel ROBLOX for having half of the operational control of the network. On November 12, 2014, Dragon Dipper Productions announced that an acquisition by rTV Networks could occur sometime in late 2014 or early 2015, following a short conversation between AGavent, DragonDipperBlossom, and BenzBot on the Robloxian TV Wiki. The deal will also include Roblox Movie Channel. But the acquisition deal was later declined for unknown reasons. A merger with ROBLOX TV Studios™, Buddbudd Studios, and DDP itself, it is planned to take place some time in December 2014 and then was later cancelled due to the "Dragon hates rTV" incident. After the incident, another merger with ROBLOX TV Studios™ will take place in December 2014. In November 24, 2014 a day after ROBLOX TV Studios™ acquired DDP, buddbudd222 announced that he would shut down BBN due to low viewers, but DragonDipperBlossom stated to budd that he would help make BBN improve their current programming more perspective. BBN will possibly be rebranded sometime in 2015 to make the channel more focused on news by having better frames for graphics and new templates for news events. Dragon Dipper Productions' logo has been designed by FlukerTimer, Then the logo was later modified by MichaelIsGr8 in November 22, 2014 when DDP became a subsidiary of ROBLOX TV Studios™. On November 28, 2014, BenzBot became manager of the group. On December 31, 2014 DDP announced that they would rename from Dragon Dipper Productions to Dipper Fresh Studios on January 1st 2015, until DFS became a TDM owned production company for Roblox Movies, and real-life show producing. However, it became a separate production company instead. In February 8, 2015, Dragon Dipper Productions has been renamed to RMC Productions. On April 11, 2015, RMCP was renamed to Dipper Fresh Productions after the RMC Holdings merger with Dipper Fresh Studios. In April 17, 2016, DragonDipperBlossom announced that in a letter to the Dipper Fresh Foundation staff that Dipper Fresh Studios and Dipper Fresh Productions will both be consolidated in favor of a new corporate entity named "Dipper Fresh Entertainment" as part of another corporate restructuring that will last sometime later this year.